


Arranged Marriage AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged Marriage<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy X Clint X Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 12 but I never got around to writing it and since I've got writers block for day 21, here you go. I'll try to have 21 up at some point.

Arranged Marriage

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy X Clint X Coulson

xXx

Darcy, despite her perceived innocence was not even slightly naïve enough to believe her intended actually wanted to marry her. Phil Coulson was the lord of a neighboring town and a good ten years her senior. Her father and his were close friends through childhood and into adulthood and in the hopes of uniting their families, pledged their children to each other. Darcy liked Phil, he was sweet and warm and despite the fact that she knew he was not interested in her as, he never made her feel unwelcome or unwanted in fact Darcy might even go so far as to say he loved her. She didn’t know why he wasn’t interested in her for marriage, a fact that frustrated her. Despite all of that, she would not break off their engagement.

Her father, before her departure for Phil’s estate, made it very clear that if she did not marry Phil she would marry another man already chosen for her. Justin Hammer, a war advisor in the King’s court and a wealthy man. Hammer was a dangerous man; she’d recognized that the first time they’d ever crossed paths. He spent the entire time talking only to her chest and at some point he seemed to create the delusion that she was smitten with him. Whenever he was around he would leer at her and a few times he attempted to “persuade” her into doing things with him that her father would have killed her for. He frightened her to say the least.

One month after settling in at Phil’s estate, Darcy finally discovered his secret. Watching Clint (Phil’s head of security) hold Phil against the wall, their mouths plundering each other’s was shocking to say the least, but what really startled her were the things Clint was saying to Phil. “Are you thinking about her, about Darcy? Just think of all the little noises she’d make if we could have her right now. Think of how wonderful she would feel between us.”

She must have made a sound or something because all of a sudden they were both looking at her, shocked and guilty. “Darcy.” Phil tried stepping around Clint. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry.” It just came out she wasn’t sure from where. She was pretty sure she was hyperventilating. “I’m so sorry.” She turned then, running for her chambers, ignoring Phil’s voice as he called after her. When she finally reached her chamber she collapsed on the bed, unsure what to do next, unable to cry for her darkened future. All she could think about was how blind she must have been not to see it. She and Clint had become friends; at least she thought they did. They laughed and joked and Clint had even taught her how to use a bow and arrow. She should have seen this. Suddenly all the little touches and looks between the two men came rushing back to her and it all made so much sense.

It could have been minutes; it could have been hours before the knock sounded at her door. She didn’t answer it, didn’t tell who was on the other side to come in or go away, she just sat there, starring down at her hands, her fingers tangling with each other. The door opened without her consent and Phil stepped in, hesitant to say or do anything. His guilt was practically tangible and she resisted the urge to laugh. He had no reason to feel guilty, love was love and they obviously loved each other.

“Darcy.” He spoke softly. “Please understand.” He continued sitting lightly beside her. Slowly she looked up at him, eyes wide and unfocused.

“I understand.” She replied simply. “You can’t help who you love.” Phil sighed.

“No, you really can’t.” he looked away from her, eyes trained on the far wall.

“Can I ask you something?” he looked back at her.

“Of course.”

“Why did you agree to uphold your father’s end of the marriage agreement? You didn’t have to.” He huffed a laugh.

“Because, darling Darcy, I do love you. I’ve loved you since we were children. But I also love Clint, and… I don’t know what to do.” She could feel the tears welling up.

“You should be with Clint.” She told him. Phil looked startled by the sadness in her voice and the tears threatening to fall. He shook his head.

“I won’t abandon you. Darcy rejecting you this far into… well everything would bring shame upon your father, who knows what he would do to you… I won’t put you through that.” She tried to smile she really did. She hoped it would be convincing enough.

“Father, he has a contingency. You don’t have to worry about Me.” He didn’t look convinced.

“What contingency? Another suitor?” he asked, his concern growing. She nodded. “If you’re trying to convince me that you’ll be okay, you’re not doing a very good job.” He told her, wiping a stray tear gently from her cheek. “Who is this other suitor?” she looked away pulling away from him. “Darcy please, tell me who he is.” She didn’t want to tell him. She didn’t want him to be angry or to choose her because he felt obligated to protect her.

She was grateful when another knock sounded at the door. She stood immediately, walking across the room and throwing it open. Clint stood on the other side, shuffling his feet in that adorable way he did when he was worried or nervous. He looked up at her as she opened the door, the pain plain on his face when he saw the tear tracks down her cheeks. “Oh sweetheart.” He breathed taking a step toward her. She let him pull her into his arms. “I’m sorry honey, I’m so sorry.”

“You both really need to stop apologizing.” She mumbled, burying her face into his shoulder. He pulled her closer, finding Phil over her shoulder. Phil’s face was pinched with concern and Clint sent him a questioning look. Clint watched as Phil scrubbed a hand over his face and back through his hair. Clint looked down at Darcy and pulled away a little. She looked up at him and watched as he looked between them.

“Tell me what’s happening.” He requested, carefully leading her back to the bed. She sat as Phil spoke up.

“Her father has another suitor lined up should our marriage agreement fall through.”

“Who?”

“That’s what I was trying to find out.” They both looked to her waiting for her to answer. When it was obvious she wasn’t going to, Phil moved in front of her getting down on his knees and taking her hands in his. “Please talk to us Darcy. I know this seems hard to believe, but we love you. Both of us. You’ve… brought a light into this old home; a warmth that we couldn’t create ourselves.” She looked up at him, the tears building again.

“The King’s war advisor. Justin Hammer.”

“What?” Clint snapped outraged. Phil’s grip on her hands tightened involuntarily.

“Tell me your joking sweetheart. Tell me this is payback for walking in on us.” Phil was begging her and she wanted nothing more than to tell them it was a joke, that she wouldn’t be forced to marry a man known for his cruelty and ineptitude.

“I wish it were.” Clint pulled her closer to him. She was doing a hell of a job keeping the tears at bay and she would have been proud of herself if she wasn’t so concerned.

“The wedding will commence as scheduled.” Phil stood abruptly, startling Darcy. Clint held her tighter.

“Phil.” She tried to argue, but he put up a hand to stop her.

“I will not allow that foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach anywhere near you. We will be married, and you will be safe.” Her voice was small when she finally got up the courage to speak again.

“But…what about Clint?” Clint leaned in next to her.

“You don’t worry about me. We will worry about everything else when you are safe from that… thing masquerading as a man.” She had to laugh at that, and the smiles she got in return made it worth it.

“I love both of you too.”

Correction, those smiles were much more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up:   
> Day 23: Mythical Creature/Human   
> Darcy/Bucky/Steve  
> Darcy is a succubus and Bucky and Steve are Human  
> Based loosely on the series Lost Girl


End file.
